


Z and Piplup

by PokemonMasterette



Series: Random Poke Drabbles [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonMasterette/pseuds/PokemonMasterette
Summary: When the Crisis in the Other World was going on, Piplup and Z didn't exactly get along all that great. Have things changed since then?
Series: Random Poke Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624546





	Z and Piplup

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mini-story about Z, a character from my story Welcome To The Other World. I've made mini stories about A and G, and M is up next, but for now, enjoy Z's turn in the spotlight!

Z's Piplup. Nothing made that thing happier than chasing Z around and trying to Ice Beam him into a block of ice. He wasn't very much help to A, G and M when Lysandre had been trying to take over the world, a world that they had dubbed the Other World.

A world without Pokemon where kids went to school until at least 12th grade and then got a job. This world could have pets, but not like Pokemon. Any dog fighting was illegal over there. Not to metion they couldn't learn moves like Pokemon do. This world puzzled people from the Pokemon World but it was all that the kids over there knew. 

Now Piplup and Z had grown slightly friendlier. Piplup loved going to HMS with Z. He would tag along in his backpack throughout the day, learning with him. A and G had gone to the Pokemon world. M and Z however stayed in this world. Because they had been the reason the world was normal, the school found it acceptable for M and Z's Pokemon to be out during class, so M's Lucario could tag along and help him while Z would go with Piplup and try to not get frozen. 

The advantage of Piplup being so small is that he sometimes helped out the teachers when they needed to do demonstrations or needed to reach something high on a shelf. Everyone in the school knew it was Z's Piplup that would be occasionally roaming the halls to ward the office, a note in its beak that needed to be delivered. On the occasional off day, Piplup sneezed and accidentally iced the floor over in one spot that a mean old sub walked over. She had white hair and didn't like children. It had made everyone laugh when she slipped, fell, got up and quit. But today, it was a different story. 

Z was in gym class. During school hours he tried not to interact too much with Piplup to make sure it wouldn't be distracting him or other students. He sat in the corner of the room and waited for the teacher to come out of the locker room to start the lesson/game he had planned for this day. Piplup couldn't figure out how to walk on the waxed floorboards and kept slipping. The teacher annouced they were going to be doing ice skating, but couldn't get ice. 

"Piplup can! He can freeze the floor!" Z said, standing up. The teacher looked superstitious but said, "Okay. Lets see what it can do!" So with that, Piplup happily squeaked it's name, took a deep breath. Z said, "Use Ice Beam!" And Piplup skated around the room nad two minutes later, it was all frozen. 

"Nice job, Piplup!" Z told it. "Pip Pipl Lup Pip!" It said, wings on hips. The teacher laughed, "Thanks a bunch, Piplup." He told it before continuing on with the ice skating lesson. 

After that and all the ice went away, the teacher had been amazed to see it didn't melt, it just disappeared! And cleaned the floor again while at it! He called Z into his office. 

"Z, I just wanted to say to you, thank you for continually bringing Piplup to class. It was a big help today." Z had been worried that he had gotten in trouble, so he was relieved upon hearing this. "Antime." He said, and he and Piplup when school was over went to the ice cream parlor down the street. 

"Nice Piplup. You can get an extra scoop for what you did today!" Piplup was quite happy, but so was Z. Two that had been hating each other when they first met were now buddies that had a bond that couldn't be broken. It was amazing how far they had come. 


End file.
